Ah, What A Random Day!
by Lacto3.1415
Summary: The unofficial "sequel" to A Random Yet Strange Adventure. -aka AWARD-
1. Randomnessssss

A/N: This is...sort of a sequel to 'A Random Yet Strange Adventure'. I don't know where it's going...why it's confusing...why it's random...wait. I know why it's random...

* * *

**Chapter One: This chapter has not won...but two!**

Almost all the smashers are sitting at a large rectangular table...where they got that rectangular table from, nobody knows...

"I'm bored...like a board!" Kirby says, taking an apple and somehow munching on it.

"I'm not!" Pichu says, eating some trail mix, "I've got all those presents... hmhmhmhmhm!" Suddenly Ganondorf comes in wearing a baseball cap.

"Muahahahaha!" he says as he takes out a baseball bat, "Plaaaaay baaaaall!" He starts swinging the bat around like a maniac. Zelda sighs.

"Is this NEVER GONNA END?" Zelda suddenly yells out, taking a tall glass and drinking the liquid sugar inside it...

"Mueeheehee - this madness has got to stop!" Captain Falcon said, suddenly standing up. He stares at everybody with a strange glow in his eyes.

"WHAT'S WITH MUH pasta?" Luigi says, examining the pasta that is now flying off the plate...

"Why is everybody crazy?" Roy asks, suddenly realizing how weird his question sounds.

"Why? Because we all FEEL LIKE IT!" Mewtwo yells, jumping out onto a random platform as he does his taunt.

"A raisin? A RAISIN? NO! Get this RAISIN AWAY FROM ME!" Marth yells, suddenly bombarded by a packet of raisins.

"You...are...EVIL! THE KILLER OF RAISINS!" the raisins yell out, glowing strangly as they just float there in the air...

"So...what exactly is going on here?" Pikachu asks, taking a glass of water and...

"I don't know...Do you think the Shadow put a crazy spell on them?" Ness asks, quite fascinated with the whole spectrum of life. Suddenly the Shadow comes bursting in...breaking the wall in half.

"I DID!" the Shadow yells, suddenly taking off in magnificent wonder...

"Well, that explains it.." Pikachu states happily, taking some grapes from Link.

"NO! MY GRAPES!" Link says, taking out a bomb and throwing it at Pikachu. The two fly in opposite directions as Pichu and Jigglypuff take over the stealing of Link's grapes.

"No! MY...GRAPES!" Link says as he starts choking himself.

"You all are such...id-yuts!" Bowser says, stealing Jigglypuff's microphone...

"ME MINICROPHONE!" Jigglypuff says in a random yet strange voice...trying to retreive the microphone from Bowser. After a couple minutes of Jigglypuff and Bowser battling, Yoshi comes over and eats the microphone...for he thought it was banana flavored!

"Dude...is there supposed to be a plot yet?" Fox asks, admiring the glowing raisins.

"Who knows?" says a random yet strange...uh...star?

"I do!" a random guy comes in, wearing a bright blue tuxedo, "A have a mission for you all...Each of you must get me...a plastic cup!"

"Or what?" Marth says, suddenly standing up, not knowing that the raisins are coming in for the kill.

"Or...I...shall...SUMMON ALL THE BANANAS IN THE WORLD!" the guy starts laughing idiotically.

"BANANAS?" Roy asks, quite befuzzled, "NO! WE MUST RETREIVE THIS PLASTIC CUP!"

"Uh...I think you are the only one who doesn't want the bananas..." Pichu says truthfully.

"FINE! I WILL GO GET A PLASTIC CUP BY MYSELF!" Roy yells racing out the door...not 'a door', THE door.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm hyper yet bored...Muahahahahahaha! Well, that's a...start to a sequel? Who knows? Ah, Starecko should! (I'm Lincoln...I'm in a cent!) 


	2. Randomnesssssss

A/N: Mueeheehee! Next chapter equals randomness. Zank oo 4 the reviews (random!) and now...I am continuing...hard to tell huh?

* * *

**Chapter Two: Two is too to-ish**

_**Roy's...adventure! (crowd cheers)**_

Roy races down a street, looking...for a plastic cup.

"NO! I MUST FIND A PLASTIC cup!" Roy yells out as he is being choked by some unknown force...

"USE THE FORCE!" Obi Wan says, drinking some iced tea.

"THE force? Why not G-Force! Muahahahahaha!" Roy says, doing his taunt happily.

"I GIVE UP! Everybody around 'ere is hopeless!" Obi Wan says, running into a wall.

"Me wants a plastic cup! Me wants a plastic cup!" Roy sings, jumping up and down. An orange comes along..

"IT'S HIM! THE BANANA KILLER!" the orange screams out, making everybody else gasp...

"Uh...hi?" Roy says randomly. Everybody runs away, for fear of their lives...even though most of them are not bananas...

"NO! ME MUST HAVE A PLASTIC...CUP!" Roy says, now glowing a strange Dark green, "I...will do ANYTHING to get that plastic cup!"

"Why don't you just go buy one from a store?" a random boy comes along and asks, not knowing that Roy is a banana killer...

"...Good idea!" Roy yells, racing into a nearby store at a high speed. When he enters, Roy completely forgets about the plastic cup because of the smell of the...pies.

"Welcome!" the 'friendly' manager says.

"Pies..." Roy whispers in quite an idiotic voice. He treds over to where the pies are and destroys the glass with his sword.

"HEY!" the manager yells, not knowing how he will fend off this pie thief that is glowing a dark green. Roy takes a pie and eats it in one gulp...

"HOW? HOW CAN EVERYBODY DO THAT?" Obi Wan asks, still pondering that...stuff.

"Muahahahahahaha!...Can I have a plastic cup?" Roy asks, suddenly jumping up and down...like a maniac.

"Uh...OF COURSE! (anything to get you off those pies)" the manager says/thinks, giving Roy a plastic cup.

"YIPPEE!" Roy yells, taking the cup and racing out of the store.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...back at the mansion...muaha!**_

Marth, Pichu, Pikachu, Bowser, Link, Zelda, and Mewtwo are sitting in a random room, watching a random person talk about the stock market on the TV...

"Aww! This is soooo boring!" Marth says, constantly being poked by Pichu.

"-poke- -poke- -poke- Oh yeah! -poke- -poke- -poke-" Pichu says/pokes.

"Why can't we just CHANGE THE CHANNEL?" Bowser says, getting ready to...change the channel (everyone gasps).

"I'm too lazy," Pikachu says, "and I think everyone else is too."

"Yeah...THAT'S IT!" Marth yells, grabbing Pichu and taking out his sword...

"AH! I'M LINCOLN...I'M TELLIN' YA! I'M INNOCENT!" Pichu yells, struggling yet grinning...

"Eh...whatever!" Marth says, slamming Pichu on the ground...

"HEY!" Pichu yells ready for the attack. Suddenly a banana comes in...

"TAKE NO HEED OF THAT IDIOT!" the banana says to Pichu, referring to...well Marth.

"Okay:)" Pichu says, poking Marth again and racing out of there. Pichu bumps into Ganondorf...in which Ganondorf grabs Pichu and races into a room...

"What is it with life being against me?" Marth asks, admiring a cushion on the couch.

"Well now let's see..." Mewtwo says, 'pondering'. Kirby comes in holding several balloons.

"Don't you DARE touch these, Bowser!" Kirby says, staring at Bowser. Bowser acts as if he doesn't notice...

"Ahaaaaaahahahahaha! OMG that was a GOOD one!" Link yells, confusing everybody...

"Why am I here with a bunch of imbeciles?" Mewtwo asks, pondering again. Mario comes in holding Young Link's milk jar/whatever it is.

"Got Milk?" Mario says, not realizing that Young Link is right behind him...

"NO! MY...PRECIOUS MILK!" Young Link yells, tackling Mario. The milk jar/whatever it is flies up into the air. Everybody watches as Young Link jumps up and grabs it in slow motion...with a small thud, Young Link lands on the floor, happily holding the milk jar/whatever it is. Everybody cheers as Young Link stands up, very happily in fact.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...again I know. Meanwhile...in that random room with Pichu and Ganondorf...**_

"Muahahahahahaha! I have a plan...do you want to be part of it?" Ganondorf says, staring at Pichu...

"If it's against Marth, I'll join:)" Pichu says jokingly, quite scared at how Ganondorf is acting.

"It's against EVERYBODY HERE! Except us two of course...if you join..." Ganondorf says with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Okay...what's the plan?" Pichu asks, listening to Ganondorf talk about...

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Sort of...yup...uh...hope you enjoyed it...:) 


	3. Randomnessssssss

A/N: Muahahahahaha! I'm...so...HYPER! -Is seen running 12 miles straight- Muahaha! Now that I'm 12 miles away...I can FULFILL the sand dunes...(?)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Three rhymes with tree!...sort of**

_**Roy's...adventure! (crowd says hey)**_

Roy races down a street, happily yelling while he holds...the plastic cup.

"Muahahahahahaha! I shall rule with this plastic cup...It is mine! ALL MINE! Ahaaaaaahahahahaha!" Roy says, forgetting why he was supposed to get the plastic cup in the first place.

"Aheeheehee...I shall come up with a plan!" Roy whispers, with shifty eyes. He races into a random storage room...at a _low_ speed:)

* * *

_**TV room...yup...oh...hah...hah**_

"So...I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Marth yells, standing up, "There's like...NOTHING TO DO!"

"Wanna battle?" Pikachu asks, powering up his...electricity.

"Sure!" Marth says, suddenly becoming happy. The two race out to battle...leaving Mario, Young Link, Mewtwo, Link, Zelda, Kirby, and Bowser behind.

"...Argh! I'm outta here!" Bowser says, exceedingly bored. Kirby watches him like a hawk...getting ready to attack if Bowser dare touches his balloons. Bowser goes over to Kirby and pokes one of the balloons, causing it to pop...

"NOOOOO! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE INNOCENT BALLOONS?" Kirby says, tackling Bowser. Bowser manages to poke all the other balloons...making all of them pop.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kirby says, somehow grabbing Link's sword and attacking Bowser. Link doesn't seem to mind at first because he is just flippin' through the channels, trying to overcome his boredom.

"This is stupid. I don't even know why I'm actually hanging out with all of you!" Mewtwo says, eating an ice cube.

"I'm hungry...Me goes to get pasta!" Mario says randomly yet strangely, going into the kitchen...not A kitchen, THE kitchen.

"Link! You're not being helpful here!" Zelda says, grabbing the controller from Link and flippin' FAST through the channels...not slow like how Link was doing it...FAST!

"I'm tellin' ya. Everyday Link is proving himself to be 'oh so less mature' than I am!" Young Link says, protecting his milk...suddenly Link falls asleep, causing Mewtwo to laugh like crazy...hand.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha - breathe, just breathe - Hahahahahahaha!" Mewtwo laughs, falling to the floor and crying.

"Aha!" Zelda says, finding a good channel...a soap opera...

"Are Zelda and I the only sane ones here?" Young Link asks, suddenly banging his fist on the wall 7 times.

"OW!" he says after hitting the wall, "That hurt!" Suddnely Samus comes in, still wearing that 'oh so random' hat...

"Hey y'all!...Dude! I just finished solving that bowtie crossword puzzle! Took me a while, but I was able to pull through!" Samus says, still with her country accent.

"NOOO! THAT'S SOOOOO SAD!" Zelda says, crying like heck. Who knows what's going on on the soap opera...thingy?

* * *

_**Meanwhile...in that random room with Pichu and Ganondorf...**_

"Ah! Very nice plan...hmhmhm!" Pichu says, agreeing with Ganondorf's plan, "Where are the supplies?"

"We must get them...let's go!" Ganondorf says, racing out the room with Pichu right behind him.

"Can we get someone else? This is going to be kind of hard, just the two of us, ya know." Pichu states, putting Ganondorf into a pondering mode.

"Good idea! I wonder what Ness is doing right now...hmhmhm!" Ganondorf says, exploring the mansion in hopes of finding Ness. After exploring for about 3.1415 minutes:), the duo finds Ness playing DDR.

"Hey guys!" Ness says, expertly hopping all around...

"Hey...we were just wondering if you would like to join in...a plan of ours." Ganondorf says slyly.

"Sure...one second." Ness says, finishing the DDR round with record difficulty and accuracy:).

"What's the plan? Hmhmhm!" Ness says excitedly.

"It is---(this)" Ganondorf proceeds to tell Ness the plan.

"NICE!" Ness says, picking up a cup...

* * *

A/N: Well, there ya have it-chapter three! Woo hoo! Muahahahahahahaha - chokes - Hahahahaha! Oh yes, what did happen to that one guy who was asking for the cup? Well...-flies away...on something...who knows what it is? Ah, the guy named who does...okay.- 


	4. Randomnesssssssss

A/N: Yaka sura no me!...Hope that doesn't mean anything...It just sounds...so random! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hyperness is taking over...me. Like it always does...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Four is for Fore!**

_**Roy's...adventure! (crowd says hey)**_

"Ahaaaaaahahaha! My plan...is succeeding!" Roy yells out as he is writing down...his plan. A random pencil comes along...

"Uh...how is it succeeding if you haven't done anything yet?" the pencil asks, quite confused.

"Hm...good question...I DON'T KNOW!" Roy yells, ripping up the paper he had his plan on and starts banging his head on the wall.

"No -ow- Must -ow- get -ow- ready -ow- for -ow- it! -ow-" Roy says strangely, banging his head...for no reason whatsoever.

"Okay?..." the pencil says, running out at a high speed. Suddenly Roy stops banging his head and 'starts' thinking...even though he has now just killed some of his brain cells...

"Muahaheeeeeee! Oi goiat it!" Roy says in a random yet strange voice as he runs into the door.

"Hohoho! DIEEEEEEE!" Roy yells as he takes his sword and starts stabbing the door, scaring residents hanging outside of the door. Once he breaks the door down, he makes like a cheetah and races away, a wonder to all who are watching him...

* * *

_**TV room...yup...oh...hah...hah**_

After several minutes, Kirby and Bowser are still battling when Master Hand comes in the room.

"HEY! Haven't I told you guys NOT TO BATTLE IN HERE?" Master Hand says angrily.

"Well, I would -love- to battle elsewhere, but Marth and Pikachu have already taken that floor..." Kirby says, still carrying Link's sword.

"Oh...okay. Continue..." Master Hand says, leaving the room. Kirby and Bowser continue their brawl...

"NOOO! THIS IS...JUST TOO SAAAAAAAAAD!" Zelda yells, flooding the room with her tears...this somehow causes the TV to explode...

"Awww! ZELDA!" Young Link says, "Now we have to go buy A NEW ONE!"

"Not necessarily...hmhmhm!" Zelda says...

"Right..." Young Link says, now very bored.

* * *

**_Outside...what is happening? Who knows?_**

"Give it to me! Give it to---" Fox yells, getting hit by a volleyball.

"Nice catch" Falco yells -sarcastically-, happily jumping up and down. The ice climbers are also outside playing Chess.

"Checkmate!" Nana yells, putting Popo in a dire situation.

"Aw!...Wanna play again?" Popo asks.

"Sure!" Nana replies happily as she and Popo sets up the game board again. DK, Peach, and Yoshi are in a random tree house, formulating a plan...of something.

"Let's see...so Yoshi and DK are going to act normally in the mansion while you are actually take notes of what's happening, while I finish building up...the weapon. Is that right?" Peach asks. Both Yoshi and DK agree with that plan, taking small recorder thingys outside with them. Peach stays inside, building up the secret weapon...

When the two go outside, DK and Yoshi both join Fox and Falco with their game...of throwing a volley ball to each other.

"Catch this!" Falco says, throwing the volley ball at a high speed at Yoshi. Yoshi swallows it and encases it in an egg happily.

"Hm...someday I should make a business out of selling not only bubble gum eggs, but ball encased eggs!" Yoshi says, breaking the egg open and throwing the volley ball at DK.

"I wish something interesting would happen! Not that this ISN'T interesting, but..." DK starts, throwing the ball to Fox. When Fox tries to throw it to Falco, Captain Falcon comes by and catches it...

"Muahahahahaha! Now...you must get it from me!" he says, running away. Fox, Falco, Yoshi, and DK chase after Captain Falcon...well, at least something else happened.

* * *

**_Pichu, Ganondorf, and Ness..._**

The trio are now sitting at a small round table, each with a notebook and a cool looking pencil...

"So...when and how are we going to execute this plan?" Pichu asks, twirling his pencil.

"Well...we somehow need to get everybody in the 'place' at the same time...we need something good to lure them..." Ganondorf says, pondering about life.

"How about...this?" Ness asks, pulling out a random looking cardboard pie.

"Uh, I don't think anyone would come for a cardboard pie..." Pichu says, unknowing...

"No no! I mean, we can bake a pie that looks like this, but much bigger. If we can make it look big enough, everyone may think that they may have a chance at some...instead of a small pie in which everybody would get very little or only a few would actually receive some!" Ness explains. It takes Pichu and Ganondorf a couple of seconds to figure out what Ness was talking about.

"Oh!...That's a great idea!" Ganondorf says, suddenly becoming very excited...

"Now all we need to do is set it all up and bake the pie...are you guys good at baking?" Pichu asks, "Because I have minimal knowledge..."

"Well, minimal is greater than my knowledge!" Ganondorf states. Ness dittos Ganondorf's statement and so Pichu decides to bake the pie somehow...

"All I need are the ingredients and the kitchen to be free..." Pichu says, preparing for the baking process.

"Hm...I wonder what kind of movies are showing..." Ganondorf ponders, suddenly picking up a magazine...

"Aha! There are only four movies showing? How boring! Anyways, here are the ratings: G, PG-13, PG-13, U...U?" Ganondorf asks, wondering what rating U meant...

"U is for underage...is a lighter rating than G." Pichu says, proud of knowing that.

"Okay...uh, how many of us are under 13?..." Ganondorf asks.

"Uh..." Pichu ponders...

"Oh wait! Another one!...Rated R...wow...I'd love to see that!" Ganondorf states.

"Well, most of us CAN'T SEE THAT!" Ness states truthfully.

"FINE!" Ganondorf says, "This is impossible. If we choose a low rated movie like G, then us -older/mature- smashers wouldn't want to see it...but if we choose a higher rated movie...then most of us smashers can't see it...WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED?"

"Well...what about the new Tar Wars? It looks interesting enough..." Ness states, even though he knows he's going to stay behind.

"Hm...that's a great idea! Everybody wanted to see that! Why didn't I see that..." Ganondorf states happily, flipping crazily through the magazine.

"Let's round everybody up then!" Pichu says in a random accent, similar to Samus's new accent...So the trio starts to round everybody up, except Peach who refuses to get out of the tree house (in which Ganondorf figures that that may not be so bad) and Roy who is still out somewhere...

Ganondorf, Pichu, and Ness split in different directions, so that no one would be suspicious. Ganondorf pretended to be calling everybody up just by himself, being completely innocent. Now everybody is sitting in a room, staring at Ganondorf.

"Okay, so I called all of you here for something very important. There is a showing of Tar Wars fairly soon and I bought everybody tickets!" Ganondorf says, excited at the fact that everybody (including Pichu and Ness who are pretty much faking it) is eager about it.

"I love Tar Wars!" Pikachu says excitedly, eating a sugar cylinder...who won that battle with Pika and Marth?

"Ah...especially the last episode...I hope this next one is good!" Marth exclaims.

"Yippee! Tar Wars rules!" both Nana and Popo state.

"But...why did you do that Ganondorf? Doesn't seem like you..." Zelda asks cautiously.

"Oh...I don't know! I just had sooo much money and wanted to spend it all at once!" Ganondorf says stupidly, trying to cover up their plan...

"So...who wants to go?" Ganondorf recovers (sort of). Everybody raises their hands, including Ness and Pichu. Everything is going according to plan when Pichu yawns and pretends he's tired...

"Uh...Pichu?" Pikachu inquires...

"Aw! I'd -yawn- love to go, but -yawn- I'm soooo tired..." Pichu says, pretending to fall asleep.

"Well..."Ganondorf says, "Are you sure? I've already bought the tickets?"

"I think we should let Pichu sleep...even though it was nice of you to buy those tickets..." Pikachu states.

"Okay..." Ganondorf says "sadly" as everybody starts heading out. Pikachu and Mewtwo make sure that Pichu gets to a safe...uh, bed before they go. Ness sort of lags behind everybody else and 'suddenly remembers' that he left something on...?

"Wait! I left the oven on!" Ness says trying to tred away...

"Oven? I thought I turned that off earlier..." Popo says, remembering that he baked a random pot pie...

"Yeah? Well...I currently tried to bake a water pie, but is failed! I must turn the oven off!" Ness says, racing into the kitchen and scaring everybody around.

"Okay?..." Nana asks, backing away. Suddenly Ganondorf yells:

"C'MON! IT'S GOING TO START ANYTIME SOON!" uh, well Ganondorf yells, making sure that everybody except Ness and Pichu were outside. He races back inside...

"Ness! Hurry up!" Ganondorf yells, going to the kitchen only to see that Ness is now writing out more of the plan.

"Keep it up! Muahahahahahahaha!" Ganondorf somehow whispers, thinking up a lie to tell the others about why Ness isn't going...

"GANONDORF!" Kirby yells from outside. Ganondorf races outside, only to find out that everybody is at the top of a double decker bus...He races inside the bus only to be bombarded by questions...okay, only one question!

"Where's Ness?" Kirby asks, pondering...

"Uh...well he didn't know how to turn off the oven and..." Ganondorf started, trying to make sense out of what he just said.

"Ah...interesting..." Kirby states, pondering again. Ganondorf happily sits next to Captain Falcon as the bus takes off. Everybody continues normal conversation while DK and Yoshi are taking in all of the words they could...

* * *

A/N: Getting more of a plot...sort of, heh heh...(nutin' else to say)...Mueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! 


	5. Randomnessssssssss

A/N: Chapter five...five...five...five...(immitate a broken record)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Five is like a bee hive!**

_**Roy's...adventure! (crowd says awww!)**_

As Roy races down the street like a cheetah, a random cheetah comes along...

"HEY! Wanna race?" the cheetah asks, causing Roy to stop and ponder about that.

"Uh...Sure?" Roy replies, getting ready.

"Alright: On your mark...get set...RUUUN!" the cheetah yells racing away at a high speed. Roy runs after it, only to realize that...

"HEY!" Roy yells, suddenly stopping and pondering the situation...what situation? Who knows? Ah, Starecko should:)

* * *

_**Pichu and Ness...the plan!**_

When Pichu figures that everybody is gone, he suddenly gets up and gathers all the ingredients for the gigantic pie.

"Okay...so now how do I start?" Pichu yells out to nothing. He goes to the kitchen and is semi-surprised when he sees Ness sitting there.

"Uh..." Pichu is speechless...except for the fact that he is able to say 'uh'...

"Hello! I'll start getting the other thing ready now...have fun with the baking:)" Ness says, 'secretly' going over to another room. Pichu sets all the supplies up...

"Now...how do I do this?" Pichu stands there pondering about how he is supposed to bake that gigantic pie for about 10 minutes. He measures the size of the oven itself and decides to bake two pies instead of one...it will work! Hopefully...

* * *

_**Peach in the tree house**_

"Muahahahahahahaha! Now..." Peach starts, 'knowing' that she is the only one there. She climbs out of the tree house and heads over to the mansion. She always wanted the mansion to herself...who knows when that's gonna happen:)?

Strangely enough, when Peach enter the mansion, she is bombarded by...flour cotton balls?

"AHHH! WHAT IS IT WITH...LIFE?" Peach yells, trying to pry the flour cotton balls off of her...

Of course, when she yells, that triggers the curiosity factor in Ness and he goes to check it out. As he enters the room where Peach is in, all he sees is...a ghost?

"Uh...wha?" Ness ponders as he backs away from Peach at a high speed. When Peach notices him, she strangely stares at Ness, wondering what is going on. All seems calm until an explosion seems to come from the kitchen...

"KAAAAAAAAAA...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Pichu yells, happily performing all the finishing touches on the pies. Ness and Peach scatter at the...sound, racing into different dimensions...well, maybe not different dimensions...who knows?

"Muahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaboooooooom! Ahaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!" Pichu yells again, the mouse that has had too much sugar...

"They're doooooooooooooone! Woo hoooooooooooooo!" Pichu yells for the third time, putting one of the pies in the oven. He starts hopping around maniacally, eating sugar cube, after sugar triangle, after sugar cylinder, after sugar cube...

* * *

_**TAR WARS!**_

As the group arrives at the theater, one of the ticket vendors looks very surprised as she gets prepared for the barrage...of...randomness.

"Okay..." Ganondorf says, starting to ponder.

"HEY! GIMME BACK MY BALLOONS!" Kirby yells, chasing after Fox who got bored and stole them...

"Maybe I should pop them again..." Bowser ponders trying to wander over to where Fox is, holding the balloons...

"Ya know, I have a sudden craving to eat some ramen right now..." Pikachu says sincerely.

"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Mewtwo does his taunt, looking quite happy.

"Nobody touch the popsicle stick! It is mine...ALL MINE!" Mario yells, causing a few people to back away from the area.

"Ahaha! I will now stare at this termite..." Link says, staring at a random termite that is on the ground.

"Wow...that is soooo helpful!" Zelda says, -sarcastically- of course:)

"Ya know what? I will spend my time staring at a colony of ants, rather than at one termite." Young Link says, staring at a colony of ants...

"I must sell window drapes here!" Samus says suddenly, grabbing a couple of window drapes somehow and tries to sell them...

"YES! I HAVE TWO PIECES OF CHEESE!" Samus yells happily, going on a business of selling window drapes.

"Hey! If you're successful in your business of selling window drapes, then maybe I can be successful in selling bubble gum eggs and balls encased in eggs (in some ways, that can sound quite wrong)." Yoshi says, planning out his business and forgetting the plan...

"HEY! Don't forget about the plan!" DK whispers to Yoshi, who, evidently, forgot...

"Aheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeheeheehee! Now...I can fulfill me chemistry practice!" Dr. Mario says...doing as he plans...

"Hm...come to think of it, I have a craving for macaroni..." Jigglypuff says, joining Pikachu.

"Aha! LONG LIVE NOODLES!" Pikachu yells, suddenly dancing...

"Hey! Do not you dare take me hammer..." Popo says to another kid in a strange voice, causing the kid to run away...

"Oh! You go Popo!" Nana says, high-fiving Popo.

"Man...I want some Pi pie right now..." Mr. Game and Watch says, remembering the tragedy of his Pi pie...earlier.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon yells, staring at an innocent child...who stares back.

"Hey Fox!...Watch out!" Falco says incredibly randomly, causing Fox to turn around and get tackled by Kirby...

"Aha! I finally got my balloons back!" Kirby yells happily. His happiness ends when Bowser comes over and cruelly pops them all...

"Why is everything...so...disorganized?" Luigi asks a random pigeon.

"Whooooo knooooows?" the pigeon replies, flying away.

"So..." Marth starts, strolling over to Ganondorf, "When does Tar Wars start?"

"Uh...'3.141592654banana' minutes ago..." Ganondorf replies sheepishly.

"3 MINUTES AGO?" Marth yells, very distraught.

"NO! 3.141592654banana minutes ago!" Ganondorf replies sharply.

"OMG we need to get inside!" Marth yells, racing inside at a high speed. Once everyone else figures out what is going on, they too race inside...well, not all of them actually...

* * *

A/N: Yayee yo! Ahem, all I have got to say is...SUGAR! MINE! Woo hoo! Hyper...ness...is...here... 


	6. Randomnesssssssssss

A/N: Wow, I finally was able to update. -sighs- School seems to take over my whole life...as in I have about 3-4 hours of math homework each night (Yes, I am a proud wizard cat that increases my knowledge by going to a school...okay?...NO? -growls/hisses-) 

**--****Let the randomness begin!...Muahahahaha!--**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Six licks like a mix (hopefully that doesn't sound wrong...)!**

_**Roy's...adventure! (crowd says BOO! Roy says Hey! I say Yay! The bunny says CYA!)**_

"Roy is pondering about the situation of the fact that a cheetah challenged him to a race." Starecko says, quite happily:)

"NOO!" Roy says, quite loudly in reply. After his contemplation, he races back...back...back...back...back...back...

"NO! SHE'S IMITATING A BROKEN RECORD!" Roy yells, racing back...back...back...back...back...back...

When Roy arrives back at the mansion, he is soooo happy! Why? Who knows...

"Muahahahahahaha---hahahahaha!" Roy says, stopping in the middle of his laughter for absolutely no reason whatsoever. As he walks through the hall, he sees Pichu...

"Hey Pichu." Roy says bluntly as he walks past Pichu.

"CURSE YOU!" Pichu yells, staring at Roy. That statement makes Roy turn around...suddenly.

"CURSE YOU! YOU STUPID...TROPHY!" Pichu yells, suddenly taking out a trophy of his (One of Pichu's trophy...okay?), "Curse you stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid (or stupid to the tenth power) TROPHY!" Pichu attacks the trophy with all his might...causing Roy to suddenly back away to where the entrance is...

"DIEEEEE!" Pichu yells, grabbing a motion censor bomb, slamming it on his trophy, and throwing the trophy against the wall...causing it to explode...into a lot of tiny pieces.

"YESSSSSSSS! I KILLED MY TROPHY! YES! YES! YES! YES! YESSSSS!" Pichu yells again, hopping around like a maniac. All of this causes Roy to race out of there...

"YESSS! It worked! He left...hmhmhm!" Pichu says, yelling out to some dust bunnies. He goes back into the kitchen and finishes...the preparation of the pies.

* * *

_**Outside...yeah...**_

Roy is now outside...admiring a blue centipede clan.

"WAIT! I forgot about the paper cup...thing!" Roy yells out, making the blue centipede clan scatter. Roy takes out the paper cup, happily guarding it from all unworthy foes.

"Ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Roy laughs suddenly, imitating a broken record at the end...is he imitating? Or is that natural?

"Ahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-cough/hack/breathe-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Roy laughs again, causing the members of the blue centipede clan to explode, sending Roy to...somewhere...

* * *

_**Ness**_

Ness finds himself in a strange place...

"Where is this?...HA! I didn't say where am I! HAHAHA!" Ness yells, looking around.

"Welcome to the planet of the window drapes! Located in the 3.1415th dimension!" a random kangaroo comes along and says...Samus didn't say there were kangaroos here!

"Yeah, because when she was visiting, there were no kangaroos here!" the kangaroo says proudly.

"Okay..." Ness whispers, walking away...ONLY to be BOMBARDED by a sales snail.

"HEY! Do you want to buy one of my FINEST window drapes for an ounce of cheese?" the snail asks, quite randomly in fact.

"Uh...sure." Ness says, giving the snail an ounce of cheese and receiving some window drapes. Some other random snails, sombreros, puffer fish, and stereos come along...

"HEY!" yells out one of the puffer fish, " You were actually able to afford that?"

"Uh...yeah?" Ness replies, staring strangely at the crowd.

"That's amazing!" a snail yells out exasperatingly...you could say, "I wish I had an ounce of cheese!"

"Really? I have alot..." Ness says, pulling out a huge chunk of cheese and causing everybody to gasp. The crowd moves in, attempting to steal the cheese...in order to buy some window drapes. Ness suddenly eats the cheese, causing the crowd to gasp again.

"How dare you! YOU WASTED THE CHEESE YOU SON OF A BANANA!" a stereo yells, everyone else yells in agreement. Ness just shrugs and walks off, completely ignoring the fact that there is an angry mob behind him. Suddenly...yes, suddenly a banana comes into view, somehow carrying a sword...wait, isn't that Roy's sword ('Roy'sword')?

"How dare you! WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE AND SHOWING NO RESPECT FOR US BANANAS? YOU WILL ALL PAY! PREPARE FOR THE BARRAGE OF BANANAS YOU FIENDS!" the banana yells out quite loudly, happily 'introducing' an army of bananas behind him. The army of bananas...well, runs down at the unprepared crowd with full force. Roy is behind all of them...trying to get his sword back, even though he is failing completely. How did Roy get there? Nobody knows...Oh wait, he flew there...that's right...I knew that...-coughack-

Meanwhile, Ness finds Zotoq and they start up another conversation about the structure of bones. Why was Zotoq there? WHO KNOWS? Randomness is the key...to a door-dungeon door.

* * *

_**Peach**_

Peach, who flew in the opposite direction of Ness, is now somewhere...that somewhere is somewhere...in which that somewhere is somewhere. So if somewhere is somewhere and somewhere is somewhere, does that mean that somewhere is somewhere? Somewhere is supposed to be somewhere, not somewhere. But then again, somewhere may be somewhere if somewhere is really somewhere. Isn't somewhere a weird word? Somewhere...there is somewhere. Somewhere you will find somewhere, got that?

"Wha?..." Peach asks, her mouth wide open. A fruit fly sees this as a chance for adventure, so it flies into Peach's mouth...oh so how adventurous is he?

"Huh?..." Peach asks again (mouth still wide open). Unbeknownst to her, the fruit fly flies out and invites a couple of friends to go on the journey...the journey of the intestines.

"Doe?..." Peach now asks stupidly (mouth is now closed), happily swallowing the fruit flies and sending them on their journey into the intestines...

* * *

_**TAR WARS!**_

_--Movie scene--_

Obee-wan the bumblebee flutters into a room, only to meet Yoyoda (Yoda with a yoyo...always) and Anakeen the Jedi Pichu (AnaKEEN-he has keen hearing).

"Anakeen! What are you doing here?" Obee-wan asks, fluttering over to Anakeen...

"I'm here because I feel like it!" Anakeen yells, 'expertly' swinging his light saber around...

"Well ya know what? You still need to take your mechanical pencil skills class Anakeen!" Obee-wan yells,

"Aw! I don't wanna take my mechanical pencil skills class!" Anakeen yells, suddenly throwing a fit, "I DON'T WANNA TAKE THAT CLASS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Stop it, Anakeen!" Yoyoda says, playing with his yoyo, "Being a baby you are, Anakeen!"

"Well ya know what?" Anakeen says, suddenly coming out of his tantrum, "I AM a baby Pokemon! So I have the right to have a temper tantrum whenever I want!" A puffer fish flutters in.

"He's right ya know!" the puffer fish states, floating out of the room...

"Impossible, this is." Yoyoda states bluntly, happily playing with the yoyo...

"Anakeen...tell ya what. I'll let you participate in the Tar Wars for free if you pass the mechanical pencil skills class." Obee-wan says, watching as Anakeen suddenly gets very excited.

"Really? OMG, this is soooo awesome!" Anakeen says, jumping around, light saber in hand...

"Anakeen...please report to your mechanical pencil skills class." Obee-wan says bluntly, making all the dust bunnies around him say "that was boring."...

"Yes sir!" Anakeen yells, racing off to the mechanical pencil skills class...

_--End movie scene--_

"Gimme my balloons!" Kirby yells out in the middle of the movie, distressed at the fact that Bowser stole his balloons...Many people trying to watch the movie are also distressed at the fact that Kirby is ruining the movie...

"Alright, get outta here you maniacs!" the manager yells at Kirby and Bowser, who are now brawling over the innocent balloons...

"What!" Bowser yells, making everyone in the theater cringe...

"I said "Alright get outta here you maniacs!"" the manager yells again. His stern look somehow persuades Bowser and Kirby to get outta the theater, in which everyone else clappes at that great scene...

* * *

A/N: That was an abrupted ending...Anyhoots! (It can be hard having two different writing styles: This random one and the other 'more serious' school type. I don't think it would be all a good idea to write in this kind of format in school...) Well, there ya have it. Chapter six! Hopefully I'll be able to update this weekly...so much fun to write...randomness is the key...to success! 


	7. Randomnessssssssssss

A/N: All I can say now is that I am enjoying life! Muahahahahahaha---oh!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Seven is like Zeven**

_**Pichu and his pies...**_

"Yes! I'm almost done! Woo hoo!" Pichu yells...uh, dancing? Yes. Dancing. That. Is. Great. Isn't. It?

"YES!" Pichu yells again, taking out...a spatula.

"Dude, what's with the spatula?" Lactopi comes in and says, in an -oh so awesome- tiger form.

"Well now let's see...I DON'T KNOW!" Pichu yells angrily, "I HAVE THE SPATULA AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

"Okay...Okay. Just asking..." Lactopi says, backing out of the room in all her -oh so awesome- tiger glory...

"YES! NO! YES! NO! MAYBE! YES! NO! YES! NO! MAYBE SO!" Pichu yells out for no apparent reason.

"PICHU!" several puffer fish yell. Apparently, they were playing 'Poke-Are-Us'-the incredibly demented yet exceedingly random version of...well, Poker.

"WHAT!" Pichu yells yet again, holding the spatula quite menacingly.

"You're uncertainty of deciding yes or no bothered us." a puffer fish says dully, with the other puffer fish nodding.

"OH C'MON! THAT'S BORING! YOU COULD AT LEAST YELL WITH ALL YOUR ANGRY THOUGHTS IN CAPS!" Pichu yells, proudly with all his words in caps...

"We do not agree with the caps lock or putting everything in caps like that - it is immature." another puffer fish states, with them all nodding in all their monotonous glory.

"Oh really?" Pichu asks, still proudly holding the spatula, "Well then why did you put my 'name' in caps earlier?"

"That is a bad counter." a puffer fish says in all its monotonous glory-along with all the tedious nods.

"Wha?" Pichu gives up on the puffer fish. He opens the oven door and jumps in, closing the door after him...

"What is he planning?" a puffer fish asks. The other puffer fish just stare in amazement...monotonously.

"I'm trying the pie!" Pichu yells from inside the oven, opening a secret door?...What is going on 'ere?  
---  
"GET TO WORK! Stupid worthless dust bunnies." Pichu says, grabbing a crown and...well, then puts it on.

"Pichu!" a random duck comes in, taking a random yet strange bow, "The robes are almost done me lord."

"Good! I expect to see them soon," Pichu says with -shifty eyes-, "Any trouble makers today?"

"Yes," the duck says, pointing to a random wall, "That dust bunny haven't been up to par since he started working here."

"How long has he been here?" Pichu asks.

"3 weeks sir." the duck replies, suddenly saluting.

"3 weeks? That's too long. Bring him to the electric chair...hmhmhm!" Pichu says evilly, watching some random duck guards grab the poor innocent dust bunny and haul it over to the...well, room with the 'electric chair'. They tie the -poor innocent- dust bunny to the chair somehow, with Pichu walking over to it with an evil grin on his face.

"Hmhmhm! This is going to be fun!" Pichu says preparing to a thunder and kill the -poor innocent- dust bunny. Just as Pichu is about to...well, -murder- the -poor innocent- dust bunny, Ness walks in..

"Dude, Pichu. What are you doing?" Ness asks, holding a -oh so cool- baseball bat.

"I was going to KILL THIS WORTHLESS DUST BUNNY!" Pichu yells, staring at Ness evilly.

"Huh?..." Ness says, jaw dropped. Pichu tries to -scare- Ness away by -menacingly- swinging around the spatula. Ness suddenly -or slyly- goes into attack Pichu. He knocks Pichu out and saves the dust bunny...

* * *

_**The Fruit Flies and their Journey into the intestines...**_

The flies start their journey by flying into the mucosa...the inner-most layer of the stomach...slippery tissue I guess...found everywhere...I confuse.

Anyhoos, the Flies start their journey in the mucosa in Peach's stomach and are bombarded by stomach acid/digestive juices guards...

"FOOD!" the...well, 'guards' try to bring the fruit flies into the stomach for the digestion process...hmhmhm.

"NOOOO! I thought we were on the journey of the intestines...not the stomach!" one of the fruit flies says, resisting the power of the guards...

"Uh..." a random pencil comes along and says.

"We thought we would have had the...well, luck to explore the small and large intestines...heh heh." the flies all say in unison somehow, watching the evil stomach acid/digestive juices guards grin in an evil tone...

"Of course! Why didn't you say so?" one of the guards says, confusing the flies even more.

"We'll gladly take you over to the intestines...hmhmhm!" another guard says happily, grabbing the fruit flies and...well, dragging the fruit flies over to...well, the intestines.

"This isn't good...or is it?" one of the fruit flies asks in a mysterious tone, scaring his allies...

* * *

_**The Planet of the Window Drapes...located in the 3.1415th dimension!**_

As the battle continues...or rampage of the bananas continues, Roy finally gives up on getting his sword back...for it seems too risky to try. He just...well, sits there, thinking about how his life could be without his sword...suddenly (yet again) a door knob strides over to where Roy is...

"Dude...like, what's with the contemplating without your sword thing?" the door knob asks, surprising Roy...

"AH! Where'd you come from? Wait...Your psychic? YOU MEAN TO SAY YOUR IN LEAGUE WITH NESS AND MEWTWO?" Roy says, starting to be choked by some unknown force...

"Uh..." the door knob says...backing away...then running...into...a wall and...exploding.

* * *

_**TAR WARS!**_

_--Movie scene--_

Anakeen is now sitting in his mechanical pencil skills class, taking down notes...

"As you can see, this mechanical pencil actually has graphite in it. A note to you all: NEVER eat graphite. Anyways, most mechanical pencils have this...uh, soft squishy thing near the tip: That makes the pencil easier to hold and is more comfortable...I guess. Ah, screw it all! Have fun!" the teacher suddenly ditches, leaving behind several confused students holding mechanical pencils.

"YESSSS! I'M FREE!" Anakeen yells, throwing the pencil on the ground and racing out the door. Little did he know that Obee-wan was watching him...behind a desk...

_--End movie scene--_

"YOSHI!" Peach yells out in the middle of the movie, annoying everyone else like heck.

"What?" asks a bewildered Yoshi.

"Grr..." Peach growls, mad at the fact that Yoshi took all the popcorn...and threw half of it at the screen thingy and the other half...he ate...yeah...if that makes sense...uh huh...

"Not again..." the manager says, annoyed at the fact that these smashers seem to be causing -oh so much- trouble.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...outside...with Kirby and Bowser...**_

"Argh! Now what do we do?" Kirby yells, quite annoyed with Bowser.

"I don't know." Bowser says, not very uplifting...

"Why do I even try?" Kirby asks a random little kid little kid holding a bucket of popcorn. The kid stares at Kirby with unusually large eyes, still holding the bucket of popcorn.

"It is I..." the kid starts, "FRODO! GIMME DAT RING!" the kid who claims he is Frodo is now chasing Kirby...trying to grab a ring? But I am the one who has the ring...uh oh...

"YOU!" the kid who claims he is Frodo starts chasing me instead...oh so goes the life of a wizard...

* * *

_**The Kitchen Again...with the pies...and Pichu...and Ness...**_

When Pichu wakes up, he sees Ness standing there...in front of him...with a strange look on his face.

"Ah, so you finally woke up..." Ness says in a mysterious voice, scaring Pichu a widdle...okay, little...wow.

"What happened?..." Pichu says drearily, slowly getting up.

"I hve no idea," Ness starts, "All I know is that when I left the planet of the window drapes and came in here, you were saying something about killing a worthless dust bunny and was swinging a spatula wildly around...sorry I knocked you out, but I needed to get the pies out..."

"The pies! Where are they?" Pichu suddenly jumps up, looking around for the pies.He finds them on hte table...in perfect condition...yay.

"YES! They are completed!" Pichu yells happily...

"Righto then...let's get them all set up then!" Ness says as he picks up one of the enormous pies somehow. Pichu does the same and the two of them go to the other room...to prepare for the plan...


	8. Randomnesssssssssssss

**Chapter Eight: I promise you I ate the eight 8s!**

_**THE PIES ARE DONE! yay. ness. t. A YAYNESSTY!**_

"So...I sooo cannot wait for everybody to come back!" Pichu yells exasperatingly, performing several of his taunts.

"Ah yes, me neither!" Ness says, happily showing off his yoyo skills. Peach comes in, attracted by the sweet smell of the pies...

"DOE!" Peach says, staring idiotically at the pies while Ness and Pichu are horrified. Before Ness and Pichu can react in any way, shape, or form, Peach makes like a straight wooden board and falls to the ground...like a straight wooden board. Ness and Pichu keep their horrified expressions as Peach starts rolling on the floor...probably due to some strange, unnatural outside force...

"Dew...Doe...Dah...Dee...Day...Deh..." Peach...uh, says? while she is still rolling. After 20 minutes, Ness and Pichu finally give up on Peach (who happens to be repeating the same monotonous rolling procedure) and they start playing a game of Go Fish with credit cards somehow.

"GO FISH!" Pichu yells after Ness asks him for...a platinum...puffer fish...credit card...with...a...puffer...fish...on...the...top...of...it.

"AW!" Ness yells, angrily grabbing a card from the deck. A triangle of clay comes along and steals the deck, claiming it needs the cards to make a stew of teleportation. Although Pichu and Ness try their hardest, they cannot retrieve the deck of cards ...for they are all stuck in the triangle of clay...

"AW! Why'd this have to happen?" Ness yells, tiredly watching the clay triangle go bye bye...

"Man! Now what do we do?" Pichu yells, grumbling.

"Wait for everybody else?" a dust bunny comes along and says, suddenly realizing that his presence may not lead to something so nice...

"Good idea!" Both Ness and Pichu say in unison, not realizing that that is what they are doing already. The two of them wander over to where the pies are and...wait. Boring. The dust bunny sighs happily as it wanders out of there, leaving the two partners to wallow in the sea of boredom. Peach still rolls on the floor, now an unnatural color due to all the dust she picked up...

* * *

_**The Fruit Flies and their Journey into the intestines...**_

As Peach is rolling on the floor, the fruit flies are strangely having fun traveling to the intestines...

"99 bottles of stomach acid on the wall, 99 bottles of stomach acid! Take one down pass it around, watch a fly get digested by it...98 bottles of stomach acid on the wall! 98 bottles of stomach acid on the wall, 98 bottles of stomach acid! Take one down pass it around, watch a cockroach get digested by it...97 bottles of stomach acid on the wall! 97 bottles of stomach acid on the wall, 97 bottles of stomach acid! Take one down pass it around, watch a maggot get digested by it...96 bottles of stomach acid on the wall!" The fruit flies sing quite horribly, annoying the heck out of the stomach acid/digestive juices guards and other...well, cells and stuff in there. As they all approach the intestines, there is a sign across the opening:

"BOTH INTESTINES ARE CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE DUE TO 'THE PERSON WE ARE IN ROLLING AROUND...IT IS ALL PEACH'S FAULT. NO ONE MAY ENTER...THIS LETTER ISN'T PUT TOGETHER WELL FOR A REASON" is what the message reads...well, the message itself doesn't read but...

"AW MAN! NOW WE CAN'T VISIT THE SMALL INTESTINES!" the fruit flies scream in unison, crying acid uncontrollably. After five minutes, an alarm goes off...

"WARNING: TOO MUCH STOMACH ACID! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY...wait, you can't evacuate huh? Oh well...LIVE WITH IT!" a cell says into the intercom, making all other cells and stewf panic.

"How are we going to live?" is the main question asked by many cells...and other organelles...

"It's all those fruit flies' faults...STEW THE FRUIT FLIES!" several of the guards say, grabbing the fruit flies, attempting to drag them over to a big pot and stew them...

"Well...it was nice knowin' y'all!" one of the fruit flies, reluctantly being pushed into the big pot.

"Thanks for the optimism!" another fruit fly replies sarcastically, attempting to grab a dagger...made of clay.

"No problem!" the fruit fly that stated the 'optimism' says, now happily taking a nap in the pot...is there anything in the pot? Who knows? Ah, Starecko should...but he doesn't;.;

* * *

_**The Planet of the Window Drapes...located in the 3.1415th dimension!**_

After a few seconds of being choked by an unknown force, Roy is...well, released and he starts eating a leaf...

"HEY!" the leaf that is being eaten by Roy yells. Roy just ignores it and continues...

"HEY! HEY!" the leaf that is being eaten by Roy yells. Roy just ignores it again and continues...

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" the leaf that is being eaten by Roy yells. Roy just ignores it yet again and continues...the leaf is now half eaten, barely alive...

"H...e...y..." the leaf dies...or gets eaten. Whichever way you would like to say it...

"Howdy, that was one MIGHTY good life y'all!" Roy says, finishing up the now dead leaf. Most of the residents on the planet just stare in confusion, whilst the banana army stares in anger...

"You...MURDERER! You just have a taste for killing, don't ya?" the leader of the army holding Roy's sword somehow asks.

"Yup." Roy states dully, suddenly getting wide-eyed when he sees his sword.

"MY SWORD!" Roy yells out, running at the leader of the army of bananas at the speed of light. He grabs the sword quite easily and eats a cookie.

"Rye grat wit!" Roy says in the confusing muffle language. The members of the army start backing away...

"HA! Yo frood mwee!" Roy says yet again in the confusing muffle language, not knowing that the bananas are backing away from the figure that is actually standing right behind him...neat huh?

"What's SO neat ABout IT?" a kangaroo asks, terrified at the figure. Roy takes out a notepad infested with stickers, claiming that whatever is behind him will fear the notepad...

"FEAR THE NOTEPAD YOU...banana?" Roy yells, staring in awe at this colorful (yes colorful) banana.

"Muohohohohoho! I Rainbow Banana! Fear me you will!" the giant rainbow banana states. Guess he's the leader of the bananas...

"I think not." Roy states proudly, watching all the bananas and residents of this here planet suddenly go into shock, "I think not. I think not. I think not. I think I just ate a broken record. I think not. I think not. I think not."

"Yes, you did Roy. In fact, the leaf was a broken record. If you remember, it only said 'HEY!' repeatedly." Starecko states bluntly.

"Uh...thanks thanks thanks for for telling...me." Roy says, doing pretty sweet robotic movements.

"You're you're you're welcome welcome Roy." Starecko imitates Roy, doing some pretty sweet robotic movements. Suddenly everybody starts doing some pretty sweet robotic movements...except Rainbow Banana...

"Hahaha! You funny. Like you idiots, I do. Give you a cookie, I will. Cookie is good. Me likes cookies...especially if made out of potatoes. Potatoes are good. Me likes potatoes." Rainbow banana states, confusing everybody...but that doesn't stop them from doing their robotic movements!

"Look what ya started now Roy!" several random hares comes along, "Now we must annihilate you all!" Everybody suddenly stops.

"Why?" Roy asks, suddenly getting severely depressed.

"Why? We hate robotic movements. That's all." the random hares state.

"Right...that is suchly a good reason to annihilate them all...NOT!" a cheese grater wearing a purple wig comes in outta nowhere and says.

"HEY!" all the hares say in unison. All are staring at the innocent cheese grater wearing a purple wig. The innocent cheese grater wearing a purple wig (ICGWAPW) takes out a bazooka...

"AHA!" the ICGWAPW yells out. All are silent for 12.3794 seconds until everybody except Rainbow Banana and Roy run for their lives...

"Ah...so you guys are brave, huh? Or are you just idiotic?" the cheese grater says, proudly holding the bazooka.

"That would depend..." Roy says, looking for a way out of the planet of the window drapes.

"Muohohohoho! Bazooka is great. Me wants bazooka!" Rainbow Banana literally jumps on top of the ICGWAPW and breaks them in half...the bazooka and the cheese greater...in half...yeah.

"Okaaay..." Roy...uh, says while backing away. He backs up into incredibly random pine tree and puts his hands over his ears. 25 seconds later...

"Dude, what are you doing?" Lactopi asks in an -oh so awesome- kind of voice (heehee?)

"I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO EXPLODE!" Roy yells out in an incredibly annoying voice. Hey...that's a good idea! -Pine tree explodes-

"NOOOO! Wait...I mean YEEEEEES!" Roy yells as he flies out into the distance...

* * *

**_TAR WARS!_**

--movie scene--

"ANAKEEN!" Obee-wan yells, trying to get Anakeen's attention. But alas, that attempt fails as Anakeen completely ignores Obee-wan and races out into the unknown area of unknown stuff of unknown places in unknown places...

"So much for Tar Wars then...man! I thought Anakeen might have had that chance at getting to participate in the Tar Wars!" Obee-wan says loudly, disappointed in Anakeen. The other students still holding their mechanical pencils stare at Obee-wan as he trudges out to where Anakeen left in a hurry. When Obee-wan leaves, the students stay in their staring positions for about 3.1429 minutes (sadly not 3.1415...)

As Anakeen wanders into the unknown abyss (how is it unknown?...), he notices a turtle and a toothpick conversing about...something. The closer he gets, the more he starts to realize that this turtle is rainbow colored...rainbow turtle...in a lake...

--end movie scene--

"NOOO! NOO! NO!" Link yells, racing up to the screen and stabbing it with his sword.

"AWWW! LINK!" all the smashers there say in unison. After Yoshi, Peach, Kirby, and Bowser were kicked out, the manager sooo wanted to kick all the smashers out...

"That's it. STOP IT YOU STEWPID HYRULIAN!" the manager yells out. Link takes no heed to that statement and continues stabbing the screen, waiting for something to happen...

"AWW! WHY ISN'T IT EXPLODING?" Link yells, suddenly glaring at Lactopi. Because I didn't feel like making it explode...

"RAG!" Link yells yet again, grabbing a rag off the floor. He starts swinging the rag around lika a maniac while everybody glares at him wih angry expressions.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" the manager yells. He starts walking over to Link, followed by several other random peoples. Link reluctantly flies out of the theater, joining Kirby, Peach, Bowser, and Yoshi...

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahahahaha! I'm I-purrrr... 


	9. Randomnessssssssssssss

A/N: Hmhmhm...Let's get started---OW! (Peach steps on my tail) 

"Evil...evil, EVIL AUTHOR!" Peach yells out, covered in dust...

"HEY! DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" I yell, satisfied at the fact that Peach looks behind her...

"YES!...AH!" I yell, racing from Peach...

"DIE!" Peach yells awkwardly, chasing -poor innocent/cough- me...Link comes in...

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoever knew that the attic could be so wonderful? Those cute little dust bunnies..." Link says aloud to no one, "I'm so glad I was there to save them from those evil dust kitties..."

"WHAT?" I yell, suddenly dashing at Link. So now it's: PeachMeLink.

"Dah!" Link yells, trying to run away...but he is so darn slow...BAM! The three of us... well, BAM into each other and start a mini brawl (kind of like one of those cartoons... where all the dust picks up...yeah?). Ganondorf comes in and sees this as a good time to...

"STREAMERS!" Ganondorf yells OUT LOUD, spraying the streamers at us fighting, causing the brawlers to look like a giant ball of yarn. Ganondorf goes over and manages to perform a warlock punch, sending us all into space...(The...well, 'yells' are the same for Peach and Link as in SSB:M, but me? MEOW! MEOOOOOOW!).

"YES!" Ganondorf yells, "I GOT RID OF THEM ALL!"

"Who?" Bowser comes in sleepily and states.

"LINK, PEACH, AND LACTOPI!" Ganondorf yells happily, starting up the story...

"Whatever," Bowser replies, walking into the kitchen...

"Hmhmhmhmhm!" Mewtwo does his taunt as he psychically forces several popsicles to battle each other...

"Whatever," Bowser says again, walking into a completely different room.

"Hello!" Pichu says happily, walking on a treadmill. Suddenly the treadmill malfunctions and against all physics, Pichu flies back...

"Ah! PICHU!" Pichu yells as he flies back and hits the wall, making a several books fall on him. Where those books came from...

"Whatever," Bowser says, walking into a different room.

"HEY!" Pichu yells, powering up a skull bash...

---to bee continued...I guess---

* * *

Amazingly enough, I just realized I added Peach twice...man. Now who is the real Peach? That's for me to know and you to decide...-coughack-

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fine! This IS Nine!**

_**THE PIES ARE DONE! yay. ness. t. A YAYNESSTY!**_

"Gosh! When does the movie end! ARGH!" Pichu yells, irritated by the constant boredom, "That's it! I'm battling Master Hand and Crazy hand!...That is, if they can..."

"Dude..." is all Ness can say as he sees Pichu go to book a battle with Master Hand and Crazy Hand...

"Okay." Ness ponders what to do. Peach suddenly gets up...

"Where...are...the...dust peaches?" Peach asks in an abnormal voice.

"Over there." Ness points to the direction where Pichu just left.

"Must...get...ready!" Peach yells, racing in an abnormal way in the direction that Ness pointed...

"Righto then...why is everything so dull?" Ness asks to no one. A knife comes in...

"I'M NOT DULL! I'm sharrrp!" the knife states, suddenly 'back flipping'. Ness sighs as he stares at the pies that are now being attacked by flies...

"HEY! GOT OFFA THE PIES YOU STUPID FLIES!" Ness yells, trying to rid the pies of the flies.

"There our pies!" one of the flies yells in an incredibly high pitched voice. Ness, realizing that his attempts of swatting are actually quite futile, he grabs 6 frogs outta nowhere...

"NOOOOO!" the flies scatter as they are happily attacked by the incredible frogs! As one fruit fly manages to escape its foes, it yells out:

"YES! I GOT AWAY!" it yells as it leaves...

* * *

_**The Fruit Flies and their Journey into the intestines...HA!**_

"Get them in the pot...NOW!" an incredibly 'strong' looking blood cell comes over and says. Obviously this blood cell has been training...for invaders.

"NOW!" he yells into a fellow cell's ear, making that innocent cell cringe like heck...

"They are in! I promise you!" one of the guards says happily, making sure that the fruit flies are now in the pot.

"Good...now, burn them alive with this stomach acid!" the incredibly 'strong' looking blood cell yells, chuckling with laughter...

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the fruit flies yell as they are covered in stomach acid...I guess. Wait...It's class Q stomach acid from the planet of the window drapes...that's right. I REMEMBER! Congratulations. To. Me! Anyways, the guard cells happily stir the 'soup' with the now dead fruit flies in it...several pencil erasers come in and somehow salute to the honorable fruit flies...the fruit flies that bravely took on the honorable journey of the intestines and died horribly...:)

* * *

_**Roy...that flies...into...**_

...a wall.

"OW! That huRT!" Roy yells somehow drearily, seeing all these penguins walk by.

"Dah! Penguins!...Dah! Penguins!" Roy says twice, confusing the lines of penguins walking by.

"Penguins! Dah!..Penguins! Dah!" Roy says yet again, confusing the penguins even more.

"What with him?" one of the penguins asks another penguin.

"Probably ate a broken recorder leaf." the other penguin replies bluntly.

"Dah! Penguins! Dah!...Dah! Penguins! Dah!" Roy says a third time, convincing the ever-so-intelligent penguins that he ate a broken recorder leaf.

"Penguins! Dah! Penguins!...Penguins! Dah! Penguins!" Roy yells a fourth time. Are there any other combinations, Roy?

"Hm...Good question..." Roy starts pondering about me question -takes a random yet strange bow. Ha! He's out of it!

"I wanna go back!" Roy yells, making all the penguins go haywire. Roy, fascinated that that sentence made he penguins go haywire, says it yet again, eager at what may happen...

"I WANNA GO BACK!" Roy yells again, getting tackled by several penguins that went haywire.

"NO! you. MUST! STAY! with us." The penguins yell, wondering why I didn't put any emphasis on 'you' and 'with us'..

"I...Must...LEAVE!" Roy yells, doing a random yet strange act. He pulls out a rag that looks similar to what Link had and puts it over his head...and he disappears. All the penguins gasp at this act wondering how he was able to do that...well, it's the power of the rag, baby!

"Really? That's fascinating..." a baby crawls along and says, "Can you tell me more?"

"Sure!" Eye say...okay, I say. So the baby and I walk down a street singing about pumpkins and wooden boards.

* * *

_**TAR WARS!**_

_--movie scene--_

"And he said: 'The credit card is over there', and I replied: 'Yeah? Well, the eraser is on your head!' AHAAAHAHAAHAHAHA!" the rainbow turtle yells, rolling on the floor laughing like Crazy Hand...

"Aheeeeeheeeheeheehee!" the popsicle stick laughs the same amount as the turtle. Anakeen, quite confused at what those two are talking about, casually walks over to them.

"Hi..." Anakeen says, pointing the mechanical pencil at the turtle and the toothpick just in case...

"Hello stranger! I was just here tellin me joke to me friend the toothpick! Me loves muh jokes...they can go long way ya know. 'Specially if ya tell them to a prince doh princess...and day like it! Some day I wish to be a comedian...not sure if zat will work out too well..." the turtle finishes his speech with a gigantically strange-looking grin on his face.

"Anyhoos, well like, who are you? I mean like, you just like, came over here and like said hi...like introduce yourself dude!" the toothpick says in an incredibly high pitched voice. The toothpick is very proud of using the word 'like' too excessively.

"Very well then," Anakeen starts, "I'm Anakeen, the Pichu Jedi. I come in peace!" Pichu takes several abnormal bows and jumps four times.

"Ah...so are you participating in the Tar wars?" the turtle asks.

"Not sure...Obee-Wan said I could if I completed me mechanical pencil skills class, but my teacher just ditched us all...YES! I'm definitely going to participate!" Anakeen says suddenly, seemingly overcome by some unknown force that is telling him to participate...in the Tar Wars.

"That's like the spirit boy! Like, keep it on dude!" the toothpick says yet again in an incredibly high pitched voice. Obee-Wan, suddenly realizing what Anakeen just said, flies over to where Anakeen is...

"Anakeen!" Obee-Wan yells, suddenly frightening Anakeen, the toothpick, and the rainbow turtle.

"Obee-Wan?" Anakeen asks strangely as he is confronted with an angry Obee-Wan, "Where'd you come from?"

"Over there, duh! That's it. We must go home...We'll have to wait till next year for you to participate!" Obee-Wan says in a strangely evil voice, which causes Anakeen to cry millions of sad tears...not happy, sad...

"BUT I WANNA GO! WHY DO YOU MAKE MY LIFE HORRIBLE! I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU THE MOST EVIL GUY I'VE EVER KNOWN! WAAAAAAAHAHA!" Anakeen screams really loudly, somehow causing Obee-Wans stinger to fall off. (Tar Wars just had to have a sad ending...I don't why...it's all Starecko, the evil starry geckos, fault...)

"Obee-Wan?..." Anakeen asks, suddenly realizing that if a bee's stinger falls off, that's it for the bee...

"Anakeen..." Obee-Wan struggles to say, "Make...me...proud..." And with that, the honorable Obee-Wan passes away, making Anakeen more sadder than ever...

"We should like...leave them in like peace dude!" the toothpick says to the turtle, referring quite obviously to Anakeen and Obi-Wan.

"True that." is the last line said in the movie (besides Ankeens constant crying) by the rainbow turtle. The toothpick and the turtle wander off, leaving Anakeen and Obee-Wan behind...

_--end movie scene--_

"NOOOO! THAT WAS LAME! BOO! BOO! BOO!" Ganondorf yells, annoying all the sane, sad viewers trying to contemplate about the ending.

"NOT AGAIN!" the manager yells, ready to drop an atomic bomb on the mansion and destroy all the smashers...Ganondorf races as fast as he can over to the movie screen and warlock punches it. That punch finally causes the screen to explode...

"WTH? ALL YA SMASHERS GET ON THE ROOF...NOW!" the manager yells angrily, confusing all the smashers. Why did he want them on the roof?

"GET ON THE ROOF! ROOF! ROOOOOOOOF!" the manager yells like a maniac, causing the smashers to leisurely go outside and hop on the roof.

"FASTER! FASTER! FASTER! ON THE ROOF FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!" the manager yells, causing all the penguins watching the movie to come to the conclusion that the manager ate a broken recorder leaf. Twenty minutes later, all the smashers went on the roof, for any reason unknown, except Bowser.

"GET ON THE ROOF YA STUPID TURTLE!" the manager yells, causing a couple turtles to contemplate about what Bowser actually is...

"Do I look like a turtle to you? NO! I don't have flipper you idiot! I'm a proud koopa...the koopa king! Muahahahahhaha!" Bowser says strangely, angering the manager even more.

"Get...on...the roof...NOW!" the manager yells, somehow trying to intimidate Bowser...

"Whatever." Bowser says, double jumping and performing his -oh so awesome- Whirling Fortress attack. He manages to get on the roof and suddenly feels really powerful...

"Alright...I cannot believe the behavior of you, supposedly dignified, smashers!" the manager says cooly, trying to keep his cool.

"Right...yeah, blame all of us wil ya? Geez...I have many different proofs that I am more mature than my -older self- and why should you blame everyone for the antics he portrayed and the other few that got kicked out..." Young Link says, the few smashers that were actually quite peaceful agreeing.

"RAG YOU ALL!" Link yells again, annoying all within the vicinity of 2 miles. He starts swinging the rag expertly around. Yoshi expertly grabs the rag with his tongue and...well, swallows it whole!

"MY RAG! RAG YOU!" Link yells, chasing Yoshi across the roof. All the incredibly sane smashers groan at this event, especially Young Link. If he ever seriously was to grow up, would he be like that? -shivers-


	10. Randomnesssssssssssssss

A/N: I FINALLY updated! Yee!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Ten rhymes with hen! And Ben! And Den!**

_**Pies. PIES. PIES!**_

"This is sooo boring!" Pichu yells, doing the same, boring nair attack.

"Well then, why'd you want to try to fight us, eh?" Crazy hand asks in all his craziness.

"Well now let's see...because you guys are like THE ONLY ONES HERE! Excluding Ness and Peach of course...and Roy, wherever he is..." Pichu yells, air dodging all the attacks the best he can...

"Interesting." is all that Master Hand says...for he is to busy right now I guess...a guestimate!

"Aha!" Pichu yells, 'killing' off Crazy Hand and happily performing his taunt, "PICHU!"

"Ah, SHUT UP!" Master Hand yells, attempting to attack Pichu in his taunt stance...and succeeding.

"Dah! PICHU! PICHU! PICHUUUU!" Pichu yells, flying off the stage and losing the battle.

"Heh heh heh!" Master Hand laughs, happy at the fact that that battle when sort of well. He turns around, only to be greeted by another Pichu.

"Pichu?" Master Hand queries dumbfoundedly, wondering how Pichu could have dressed in that brown cloak and grabbed a sword in that short of time. After about 31 seconds of just staring, the Pichu jumps up and makes many quick slashes at Master Hand.

"Agh!...Pichu...what are...you...DOING?" Master Hand yells, bearing the pain of all those...well, slashes.

"I do not know of this 'Pichu' that you speak of. My name is Anakeen - the Pichu Jedi!" Anakeen yells, confusing Master Hand to the max.

"ANAKEEN! You mean the guy from Tar Wars?" Master Hand asks again, quite fascinated.

"Tar Wars? Oh yes, I do not star in Tar Wars...I am the -real- Anakeen! They made me too hyper in that movie...I don't even know the Pichu that was starring as me..." Anakeen states, landing on the ground coolly while looking quite proud.

"Ah...I see...that's fascinating..." Master Hand starts to ponder. He races out of the room as fast as he can, avoiding Anakeen's strange glare. Anakeen, quite fascinated with this Final Destination course, wanders across the platform, making like a sponge and letting all that is around him sink in. After about 3 minutes, Pichu walks onto the course, very surprised that Anakeen is standing there...

"Hello?..." Pichu asks, causing Anakeen to turn around really fast and cautiously get into a fighting position.

"Oh..." Anakeen sighs with relief as he sees that it is Pichu standing there, "So you're the one who -almost- beat these two...hands, eh?"

"Yuppo!" Pichu squeaks, suddenly getting very excited that Anakeen is right there...in front of him! Anakeen sighs...

"All these hyper Pichus..." Anakeen states, causing Pichu to glare quite interestingly.

"So...what now?" Pichu asks, wondering what is gonna happen. The two Pichus stand there, pondering about what to do next. Suddenly, a strange figure comes in...and I mean strange!

"HEY!" the figure yells, revealing itself to be...Darth Fade-R!

"Darth Fade-R IS ME!" Darth Fade-R yells, making Anakeen go into a defensive position and Pichu in a fascinated position...

"Darth Fade-R ..." Anakeen says mysteriously, remembering how this foe took all of Anakeen's ice cubes to build an ice city.

"Hmhmhm...Anakeen. We meet again...my ice city is coming along well because of your ice cubes..." Darth Fade-R looks interestingly on as Anakeen growls like...something.

"You stole my precious ice cubes...Ya know, I was going to make an ice cake with those..." Anakeen says, painfully remembering all his plans of making an ice cake.

"Really? Well, why didn't ya say so before I stole them? An ice cake would have been much better than me ice city!" Darth Fade-R says, confusing all sane ones. What about the sane twos?

"Ah shut up!" Anakeen replies, figuring that Darth Fade-R was being sarcastic...

"WHAT?" Darth Fade-R asks in a loud voice, unleashing his sword of paper. Meanwhile, Pichu, who is now quite confused, starts to back away...

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Darth Fade-R yells.

"My doom? Dude, I left my doom several miles back...you must be talking about YOUR doom!" Anakeen replies, confusing all the sane ones and twos within his vicinity.

"NOOOO!" Darth Fade-R yells, going into attack. Pichu darts in front of Anakeen and rams into Darth Fade-R, causing the deranged being to fall down in a confused way...

"PICHU! What are you doing?" a confused Anakeen yells, watching as Pichu starts to run away in the direction that Anakeen is facing - or Darth Fade-R is not facing...

"I had to get past this guy to get to the exit!" Pichu yells proudly, confusing Anakeen for a couple of seconds. Anakeen finally figures out what Pichu is talking about when Pichu jumps into some sort of portal (imagination comes in handy here) and disappears. Darth Fade-R drearily arises...

"Dude...that guy hits hard!" he says in quite an idiotic voice. Anakeen just grins as he goes in for the kill...

* * *

_**Back inside...**_

"PICHU!" Ness yells as he sees Pichu enter. The frogs have already eaten all the flies...so all is quite well.

"Hey...OMG! I am soooo happy! I just met Anakeen!" Pichu yells excitedly, Ness claps.

"Bravo, Bravo! Very nice ending indeed!" Ness claps eagerly.

"Ending?" Pichu asks, quite confused at the moment.

"Oh yes! The ending to the battle of course! A puffer fish came along and told me that you lost...but, all went well in the end! Hmhmhm..." Ness explains, causing Pichu to become confused again.

"Uh..." is all Pichu can say before he is attacked by...the dust bunny of doom!

"Wvvvvvvvvwwwwwwv" the dust bunny of doom says in a redundant and repetitive voice...a redundant...a redundant...a redundant - redundant - redundant - redundant -redun...dent...VOICE!

"CHU!" Pichu yells, sending a thunder down from the sky...onto himself (or you could say -summoning a thunder bolt-). The dust bunny of doom slams into a wall and spreads into 1000 different tiny dust bunnies. The dust bunnies go to attack the poor innocent pies! -all sane ones gasp here- Pichu and Ness fruitlessly (fruit! Get it? Ahahahaha...heh...heh) try to defend the pies...but are unable to. They watch as the dust bunnies start to devour the pies slowly. Do you think they're gonna get away with that? Not on my terms...

"NAY!" all the dust bunnies yell strangely in unison as they are being attacked by...the infamous dust peaches!

"Muahahahahahaha! I'm BACK!" Peach yells, now all sparkly clean...why is it always sparkly? Ah...Pika-boo!

"Wha?" all that are in the room now state, confused by moi! SADNESS is overcoming me...

Anyways, the dust peaches -annihilate is a cool word- the dust bunnies and heroically leave Pichu, Ness, and Peach behind.

"Sooo...what's with the pies?" Peach asks hungrily/confusedly, making both Ness and Pichu go into states of panic...

"Well...uh...er...eh...heh..." is all that comes out of Ness' s mouth...for he is now driven by the panic banana...

"Hey! THAT'S COOL!" Peach yells out, confusing Pichu and Ness, "Well uh er eh heh! Well uh er eh heh! WOO! Well uh er eh heh! Come on! Join me! Well uh er eh heh! Well uh er eh heh!" Pichu and Ness reluctantly join in, hoping that the others will come back soon...

* * *

_**Roy...the one that teleported by a rag...**_

Roy finds himself in the land of...

"POPCORN!" Roy yells, finishing off me sentence. As Roy starts eating the popcorn, the random guy wearing a blue tuxedo comes in.

"Ah...so you forgot about me, eh?" the guy wearing a blue tuxedo says (TGWABT...TUG A WABBIT!).

"Who are you?" Roy asks idiotically, sending all candy keyboards into a state of shock.

"I am the one who sent you...actually, ALL of the smashers to retrieve a plastic cup for me...actually, all were supposed to get me a plastic cup each...but oh well." TGWABT says, causing Roy to become quite wide eyed.

"OMG! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! Let me see..." Roy yells/says, trying to get the plastic cup...but he doesn't have it.

"WHAT?" TGWABT asks, sending shivers down the glaciers millions of miles away, causing them to break open...

"Uh...heh heh?" Roy says, gulping as he backs away from the now angry guy wearing a blue tuxedo.

"YOU HAVE FAILED! NOW...SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" TGWABT yells, suddenly summoning tons of bananas.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Roy yells, trying to run away from the bananas that are now flying in. Unfortunately for him, he is tackled by the many pieces of popcorn in that land. Good luck Roy...

* * *

_**On the Rooftop!**_

After a few minutes, Link successfully retrieves the rag from Yoshi somehow and starts to perform some strange dance. DK jots all that Link is doing on a small notebook pad and grabs Yoshi.

"How many notes have you gotten so far?" he asks Yoshi. Yoshi pulls out a notepad and the two secretly share what they have retrieved.

"So...what now?" Pikachu asks. All the sane ones within Pikachu's vicinty just shrug...waiting for an unsane one to do something ineresting.

"Attention everybody: Nobody, repeat - NOBODY shall steal my rag!" Link yells, causing all sane ones to sigh and groan, "This rag is very special because I found it!" Geez...Link is so full of himself. But then again, it's better that he be more full of himself rather than someone else...

"Man...we really should start heading back..." Ganondorf says, causing a few of the smashers to suddenly become suspicious...

"Why do you want to head back?" Zelda inquires with shifty eyes.

"Well...because the movie is over and it would be nice to go back..." Ganondorf states bluntly, totally wanting a way to contact Ness and Pichu. He could by a telephone...but that may make all more suspicious. Unless...

"I've GOT IT!" Ganondorf yells happily, jumping off the roof and racing over to the nearest telephone line. Ganondorf tries to contact Ness and Pichu while Zelda strides over to where he is.

"Who are you calling?" Zelda inquires again, making Ganondorf ponder about that. Ganondorf sooo wants to -be rid- of Zelda...like he always does. "HEY! What is Link doing?" Ganondorf asks, causing Zelda to turn around and see...what Link is doing...to answer Ganondorf's question. Ganondorf takes this time to lock himself up in a small room. When Zelda turns around...

"HEY!" Zelda yells, trying to get into the room. To Ganondorf's liking, she fails to get in and proceeds to cut the telephone line...

"Pichu...okay, the movie is over and we plan to go back soon...how is everything?" Ganondorf manages to whisper in a random voice.

"Very well, actually!" Pichu replies, watching Ness -pretty up- the pies, "The pies turned out well and all is in place..."

"Good! Now I must go...see ya later! Muahahahahaha!" Ganondorf whispers, unlocking the door. He walks out only to see that Zelda has finally succeeded in cutting the telephone line...

"YES!" Zelda yells, happily walking away. The confused Ganondorf -hangs up- the phone and strides over to the roof, the plan in his mind...


	11. Randomnessssssssssssssss

**Chapter Eleven: Eleven...My Favorite Number!**

**_Pies. Are. Pies._**

_Semi-flashback..._

_After the trio dance and sing for a while -cough-, Ness starts to dust off the pies and -pretty them up- for the random tone is coming in. Peach continues dancing while Pichu hears the telephones and YELLS out that he is gonna get it..._

_"Allo!" Pichu yells into the phone._

_"Pichu...okay, the movie is over and we plan to go back soon...how is everything?" Ganondorf manages to whisper in a random voice._

_"Very well, actually!" Pichu replies, watching Ness -pretty up- the pies, "The pies turned out well and all is in place..."_

_"Good! Now I must go...see ya later! Muahahahahaha!" Ganondorf replies suddenly, hanging up quickly._

After Pichu hangs up the phone with a confused look on his face...

"NESS! Ganondorf just called and said that they are heading back now!" Pichu yells, grabbing everybody's attention successfully.

"So...what are the pies for and why did Ganondorf just call?" Peach inquires, making Ness and Pichu go into -wide eyed- modes...of creepiness.

"Well...maybe you wanna join in a plan of ours?" Ness asks quite rapidly, making Pichu go into a major state of shock.

"Plan? What kind of plan?" Peach inquires yet again, suddenly thinking all these demented thoughts.

"It's a plan of..." and Ness proceeds to tell her the plan...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roy...the one that teleported by a rag...forget about him. Let's go on...

"HEY!" Roy yells, angrily looking at the crowd of bananas coming toward him...

"Like I said before, good luck Roy. That is all." I say, running away snickering like a snickers bar...

"HEY!" Roy yells again, finally being barraged...by bananas!

* * *

_**On the Rooftop!**_

"Why is life like this?" Captain Falcon asks, sending the sane smashers into states of randomness.

"Ya know...I DON'T KNOW!" Link yells suddenly, throwing the -innocent- rag on the ground and making all stare at him, "Why are we all up here? THIS IS SOOOO STUPID! C'mon! Were supposed to be a little more dignified than this! Yes, I seem to have been going a little crazy lately, but I totally think it's because of that STUPID Cave of Evac! Think about it...before we went to that cave, we were all pretty much fine, with the exception of SOME of us (aka - Ganondorf, Kirby, Bowser...), but AFTER we entered, the insanity arose! But this is going a little too far...the roof? WHY? Why did we all proceed up here? I say that we ALL regain our sanity AND dignity and get off this darn roof and proceed back to the mansion! Seriously, there are...22 of us and one of...him!" Link points to the manager. He proceeds down the roof in an orderly fashion, shocking all around him.

"Wow...he actually said something...sane! I'm comin' with ya Link!" Young Link yells, happily striding after Link. Soon, all the smashers are following him.

"Wait a second...WAIT!" the manager yells, only to be punched by Ganondorf into an unknown oblivion...

So all the smashers who have -regained- their sanity proceed onto the Double Decker bus happily. When all of them get into their comfortable positions...

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon yells for no reason. Almost everyone ignores him except for Ganondorf, who angrily warlock punches Falcon out the window...

"HEEEY!" C.F. yells as he flies out the window, with Ganondorf yelling quite loudly and evilly. The smashers somehow tell the bus driver to just continue on because C.F. is the fastest of all of them...

"Hey...THAT'S RIGHT! I AM THE FASTEST! OH YEAH, IN YOU FACE GANONDORF!" C.F. yells strangely, causing a couple kids to just stare in astonishment. He walks right up to them...

"Show me YOUR moves!" C.F. yells out happily. One of the kids takes out a GIGANTIC mallet (bigger than Nana's or Popo's) and slams it into C.F...well, at least he'll get somewhere fast...enough.

* * *

A/N: Heehee...that was quite short. 

Pikachu: Yes...YES IT WAS INDEED! SHORT! SHORT! SHORT!

Okee dokee then...xen...zen...


	12. Randomnesssssssssssssssst

**Chapter Twelve! Twelve...**

_**On the Double Decker Bus!**_

Yoshi is looking out of the bus...quite eagerly in fact.

"What'cha lookin' at, Yoshi?" Pikachu asks. Yoshi happily turns to Pikachu...

"I'm waiting for Peppy Ankylosaurus to arrive." Yoshi tells Pikachu. Pikachu just laughs.

"You mean the dumb Ankylosaurus?" Pikachu says, laughing cruelly. Yoshi looks angrily at Pikachu, and the electric rodent backs away quietly…very quietly.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf cannot stay still, for he is too anxious to get back to the mansion and get ready for the plan. Nobody knows where Captain Falcon went.

"Where'd Captain Falcon go?" Jigglypuff asks, oblivious to the world around her.

"Nobody knows..." Yoshi replies, writing more information on the notepad about Jigglypuff and Pikachu. Yoshi and DK compare their results as they are traveling back.

"Man...that movie bombed a little. Seriously, it was sooo short and there was like...no action in it!" Kirby says to Mario.

"Oh yeah, mama mia! It was bad-a!" Mario says, confusing the dust bunnies in the Double Decker bus who are playing chess.

"CHECKMATE!" one of the dust bunnies yells, sending another dust bunny into bone failure.

"Bone failure?" asks one of the confused dust bunnies. Yes, bone failure. Who knows what that is? Actually, do Dust Bunnies even have bones?

"Ah...yeah! We're almost there!" Bowser yells, hiding in his shell for no particular reason.

"Yes..." Ganondorf grins evilly as they arrive closer and closer to the mansion. He starts getting strangely hyped up the closer they get. He even gets up and jumps right next to door.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door...ooh.

"I'll get it!" Yoshi says, as he opens the door. Somehow standing there is a yellow Ankylosaurus, Peppy.

"Heya Yoshi!" Peppy shouts, grinning.

"Peppy! What a surprise to see you!" Yoshi smiles and shouts idiotically.

"Ahhh…WHO ARE YOU!" Ganondorf says, taking a baseball bat and pointing it at Peppy.

"I'M PEPPY! The random yellow Anklyasaurus...and Yoshi's best friend. The real question is: WHO ARE YOU?" Peppy screams, sending Ganondorf into a mode of wowness.

"Wow...CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" Ganondorf yells.

"Uh..." Peppy signs a random sheet of paper that Ganondorf is holding and strides over to Yoshi. Ganondorf suddenly starts jumping up and down in an extremely hyper way.

"Dude, Ganondorf, what the heck?" Pikachu asks, staring strangely at the now dementedly hyper Ganondorf.

"I'm just anxious to get back. That's all." Ganondorf replies coolly with shifty eyes.

"Why are you so anxious?" Zelda inquires slyly, annoying the heck out of Ganondorf.

"I JUST AM!" Ganondorf replies angrily, sending a chain of stares into everyone.

"Were here!" the bus driver yells. Ganondorf immediately races out, leaving the rest of the smashers in the dust...

He races back to the mansion...no way.

"PICHU! NESS! I'M BACK!" Ganondorf yells to...well, Pichu and Ness as he races into the room where the plan was to take place.

"Ganondorf! FINALLY your here! Oh yes, Peach joined us, is that alright?" Ness asks, awaiting Ganondorf's reply.

"Of course! But we have to get ready NOW!" Ganondorf whispers in an incredibly loud voice. The four of them get into their proper positions and wait for the others to fall into the trap.

"Ah...so nice to be back!" Marth says, being the first one to enter. He smells the pies and wanders over to where they are in a zombie fashion. One by one, the other smashers enter and start drifting over to where the pies are...all are now zombies of the pies!

"OMG, I cannot believe this is working!" Ganondorf -whispers- to Pichu. Pichu -secretly- chuckles along as they watch the unsuspecting smashers come in. The supposedly sane smashers start to devour the pie, all getting equal pieces somehow as Ness closes any doors that may be around. The occupied smashers don't seem to mind - for they are just happily eating away at the pies. Pichu, Ness, Ganondorf, and Peach all get ready for:

"STREAMER WARS!" the four allies yell, pulling out large bottles of streamers and spraying them at the poor, unsuspecting smashers!

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the bus stop, Peppy is on the ground, exhausted. Why didn't he go in? Who knows...oh wait...  
**_

"This is gonna be one heck of a vacation," he says to himself, as he races toward the SSBM mansion. He slips on a banana, and breaks his brain...Huh?

"Ah crap…" Peppy somehow says...even though his mind has wandered...literally:)...ahem.

* * *

_**Anyways, let's get back to Captain Falcon**_

In some strangely remote area, Captain Falcon lands quite hard...on the ground. Is it the ground? NO! It's a pile of remote controllers!

"Ow." is all that Captain Falcon can say before he jumps off in a very UNorderly fashion. Landing on the real ground, he gets up quickly and glares at the remote controllers.

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!" the remote controllers all say in unison. Captain Falcon just glares at them, ready to do an attack until he hears something...quite interesting. YES! Quite interesting INDEED!

Captain Falcon races as fast as he can (which is pretty fast) over to where the interesting noise takes place. All he can do is laugh...HAHAHAHAHA!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Captain Falcon yells, irritatingly imitating moi. Yes, Captain Falcon just had to run to the place where Roy is being attacked by popcorn and bananas...

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahaha! Twelve...TWELVE!

Pichu: Hm...ya know, the way you said that seemed to be quite random.

NO WAY! Anyways...waysany, I would like to thank Yoshizilla for letting me use Peppy in this -here (great word here)- story. Like that one saying goes: It's the thought that makes life random.

Pikachu: Hm...I always thought it was: It's the thought that counts.

Ganondorf: Nah. The saying goes: It's the thought that destroys all!

Mario: NO! NO! NO! The saying goes: It's the thought that the plumber uses to do his job! Geez...

Everybody else: -sigh-


	13. Randomnessssssssssssssssty

**Chapter Thirteen! Keen! ANAKEEN!**

_**Whatever happened to Darth Fade-R and Anakeen? Who knows? Let's go on...**_

_**Captain Falcon and Roy**_

"Ahahahahaha!" Captain Falcon continues laughing at the scene of Roy being attacked by bananas and popcorn. Yes, that is a warning to all. Never get on a colony of bananas bad side...sides...whatever, or...well, you can let Roy explain that.

Roy doesn't say anything...for he is being tackled by bananas and popcorn!

"Ahahahahaha! That was a good one!" Captain Falcon yells, laughing his heart out...is that relatively good?

"Hm...that's a very good question!" the guy wearing the bright blue tuxedo says, happily watching Roy in all his suffering...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

"THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF YA...YOU AND ALL YA STINKIN BANANA LIVES AND HOBBIES!" Roy yells, obviously angered. Although the bananas and popcorn pieces just laugh, Roy shows his true powers...by self destructing like a bob-omb. How? Who knows? Ah...Starecko should!

"Well now let's see...all of Roy's anger ever since the beginning of this fic has gotton so great that...well, he decided to make like the Balloon Dude and blow up! Even though the Balloon Dude has never blown up like that..." Starecko states proudly...like the gecko he is!

"So...now what?" Captain Falcon asks, obviously extremely oblivious to all around him...even though the explosion from Roy should have hit him...

"OW!" Captain Falcon yells, getting hit by the -explosion all of a sudden-. Using all of the intelligence he's got, Captain Falcon leaps up high in the air and grabs onto a...what is that?

"Muahahahaha! It is I...RAINBOW BANANA!" Rainbow Banana states in a very loud and abnoxious voice. Captain Falcon is...hanging onto the R.B. and is about to fall into a pile of remotes! (I'll make sure of that! - the mysterious one says)

"NOOOOOO!" Captain Falcon falls into another pile of remotes, causing all the cloud bunnies to become extremely confused as to what is going on.

"What's going on?" a random cloud bunny asks.

"Who knows?" another cloud bunny replies, "It's too random to tell from the position we are in!"

So now what? Roy self destructed...Captain Falcon fell into a pile of remotes...

* * *

_**STREAMERS!**_

When the streamer wars end, Peach, Pichu, Ness, and Ganondorf find secret doors and race the heck out of the room...hopefully not to be found for a very long time.

"Ahahahahaha!" Ganondorf laughs crazilly, "That was soooo cool! I'm sooo glad you guys took part in my plan! I am now very happy!"

"Oh yeah! That was fun...turned out better than I expected...in the fact that it actually worked!" Pichu yells.

"Seriously!...But it's sooo sad that it's over now! I had too much fun planning that...and now it's over!" Ness exclaims, making Ganondorf and Pichu severly depressed also.

"Wow...now that you mention that...IT IS SAD! That was one of the coolest accomplishments of my life and...we should totally do something else somday in the future!" Ganondorf yells, suddenly getting many ideas.

"Yeah...I love baking pies!" Pichu states, thinking about baking another pie, "Now what do we do? We don't dare go back into the mansion..."

"Well, let's come up with another plan!" Ness yells!

"Er...I'll join ya too!...Wait a second...OH CRAP!" Peach yells, suddenly remembering the plan with Yoshi and DK she had...

"Cya Peach!" Ganondorf yells, motioning Pichu and Ness into a huddle...of planning and randomness.

* * *

_**Mansion stewf**_

After Peach, Ness, Pichu, and Ganondorf had raced out of there, the rest of the smashers except Yoshi, who left the mansion to go check on Peppy, and Roy and Captain Falcon of course, started planning their revenge on the terrorsome trio...well, Peach too but...

"We must avenge them!" all the smashers except the select few say in unison - kind of creepy...

* * *

_**Peppy and Yoshi**_

After cleaning himself after being sprayed with the streamers, Yoshi goes back outside to check on Peppy, who is sitting there, dumbfoundly.

"Peppy, what the heck are you doing? You're sooo lucky you missed the streamers..." Yoshi says, not knowing that Peppy's brain broke...

"Yoshi...Peppy brain broke...peppy need brain back..." Peppy looks idiotically at Yoshi and says.

"Whoa. I think this is quite serious. I better get Dr. Mario over here." Yoshi says, reluctantly flying back into the mansion to get Doctor Mario.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?" Doctor Mario askes, reluctantly leaving the plan of destruction meeting.

"PeppysbrainbrokeandnowIneedyoutohelpbutItsareallybigemergencyandIneedyourhelpand-" Yoshi shouts quickly...

"SLOW DOWN!" Dr. mario shouts, as he tries to hear what Yoshi is saying. "Now, tell me what you were saying SLOWLY!" Yoshi sighs...

"Well, Peppy's brain broke and now I need you to help but it's a really big emergency and I need your help and it's really important." Yoshi explains in hyper voice. Dr. Mario shakes his head.

"Yoshi, take me to your yellow Ankylosaurus friend." Dr. Mario says in a very random voice as Yoshi takes Dr. Mario outside...

* * *

A/N: Well...that's the end I guess. Although there were many cliffhangers...

Cliffhanger: Oh yeah! That is totally because I rule!

Er...this was one short and strange last chapter! WOOHOO! IT IS ACCOMPLISHED!


End file.
